


Can you not?

by thebelgianwing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebelgianwing/pseuds/thebelgianwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 day, 50 youtubers go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you not?

It was essentially an idea from the people who owned youtube to create something where youtubers from all around the world get a few days where they would be able to bond in new ways. A bit teambuilding because technically, they were being paid by google so, they are sort of employees.

It was an idea thrown in a meeting and then it was actually some big guy who told it to a few big youtubers llike Tyler Oakley, Felix, Zoë…they all got asked to invite all youtubers they thought should come with them on this trip. It is now 3 months later and they are on the big trip where non of the viewers were informed off. They would have to wait confused untill all youtubers were back and uploaded the videos. 

It was the top of youtube who made sure that everybody would get on location and they aslo took care of a few monitors who are used to give teambuilding exercises to adult groups. 

There also was no internet and no phone signal. They chose to do this because they wanted every single one of them to be into the experience while if there would be internet they would just start forming laptop clubs. 

Slowly on all youTubers started arriving on locacion. The monitors gave them the cabins where they would be sleeping in and started explaining the basics of the weekend. 

It was the first time before dinner that they all collected in a circle. They were with about 50 and it was then that you could see who was touched to be concidered by the 50 best youtubers. 

Of course there is one thing that you can’t avoid when being with 49 other youtubers and that are cameras. 

There were cameras everywhere and they recorded from day till night. One thing was sure. If you have secrets that you don’t want the world to know, maybe you should have stayed at home because there will at least be one other person who will find out, or sometimes everyone in your cabin. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfie was laying in the cabin together with 7 other British youtubers that included Marcus, Jim, Joe, Caspar, Jack howard and Dan and Phil.

He liked it very much with those guys in the room. Although you wouldn’t think they all would be able to talk about something with each other, they did have a good time. Alfie had been invited to this together with like 50 other youtubers a few months ago and he has had the time to come up with something original to film. It had been very hard but finally he had come up with something after seeing a cool vine.

He would prank each and every one of his cabin mates in a different way. In the 2 days that they were there he had already pranked Jack, marcus and Jim so he now had a great idea for yet another prank on Phil this night.At about 2 a.m. 

Alfie carefully got out of bed and he took his camera and flashlight. He turned it on and went to where he knew Phil was laying. Phil had the top bunk bed while Dan has the bottom bunk. Alfie saw Phil laying close to the edge of the bed and he put a fake spider on his neck. He was filming this everything and he turned the lights on. Starting to push Phil. 

“Wake up mate, wake up.” Phil grabbed to his neck and started panicking. From shock he jumped up, that action woke up the second person in the bed who Alfie hadn’t seen. "What the fuck mate?“ Dan asked looking at Alfie who was standing there with his camera in his hand and his mouth fully open.

All other people in the cabin had woken up now too and were confused looking at the situation that was going on in front of their eyes. Jack who was reaching for his glasses could see Dan and Phil in bed together. Even though it was a bit blurry. "Oh oh.” He said. Looking at the others who were also rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. 

Dan shook his head annoyed. “Oh for fucks sake.” He said when he saw that everyone was just staring at him and he turned around again so he was with his back to Phil and he pulled the covers over him. Phil just looked at Alfie he looked a bit dissappointed actually. Phil took the fake spider that was laying in his lap and handed it back to Alfie. “I guess that is yours.” He said. Phil looked like he was past the point of being angry at Alfie. He looked like a beaten puppy. Alfie searched for words. He didn’t expect any of this to happen. 

“You probably don’t want that to be on the internet?” Alfie asked Phil. Phil shook his head. “Not really.” He said. Phil looked one last time at Dan and stood up to go and lay in the bottom bunk. Everyone else had laid down exept for Jack who was looking at Phil who clearly wasn’t used to sleeping without Dan now. "Go to sleep, Jack.“ Phil said. Jack looked up from where he was staring and nodded. "I probably should. But so should you. Goodnight Phil.” He said taking off his glasses again. "I’ll try to.“ Phil answered. 

The next day Jack went to talk to Dan first and then Phil about how he respects their relationship and that they should never hide in front of him and that he doesn’t mind and won’t tell anyone. Nobody asked him to tell them that, but Jack is quite a free of mind person and he must imagine that that incident made Dan and Phil’s trip a hunderd times worse. And it shouldn’t be. The trip should haven been a nice weekend out for everyone. 

Alfie completely deleted that video and all of the footage. If there was to be any footage of someone accidentally filming Dan and Phil who were now chatting to each other that morning after Phil had climbed the stairs again, then that got deleted immediately.

Years have passed that nobody talked about it. Till Dan decides to make a video about the story, a reasons why Dan’s a fail video. For once starring AmazingPhil. A nice way to come out and make Alfie feel a little bit better about himself.


End file.
